


Sleeping Arrangements

by DeansCherryPie67



Series: Sam Winchester FanFics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, In Love, Love, Mr. And Mrs. Winchester, Porn with Feelings, Smut, The smut has returned, sam winchester x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansCherryPie67/pseuds/DeansCherryPie67
Summary: The motel rooms were usually cramped and crappy and someone always had something to say about the sleeping arrangements, let's face the fact here people. Dean and Sam Winchester are tall, bulky men who need the extra arm room. But what happens when there only one room vacant and said room has no couch? Can anyone say cuddle time?P.S. sorry this one is unedited so I apologize for any grammatical errors.





	Sleeping Arrangements

Finding a suitable motel room was always difficult with the three of us but this hunt was especially hard. There was only on motel within fifty miles of this little ass town and of course, there was only one room available. When we walked into the room I felt my heartbeat pick up slightly, two queen sized beds sat along one wall, a table with three chairs along another, the kitchen a small space a few feet between both the table and the bathroom. I sighed a long sound and Sam touched my shoulder, Dean rolled his eyes and tossed his bag on the bed closets to the door.

"Well, I'm the oldest here and I call dibs on one by myself." Sam rolled his eyes at his brother and mouthed, "Jerk" towards me. I giggled softly and say my bag on the dresser. I was quick about calling dibs on the first shower and the boys played paper rick scissors, where Sam won, for the second.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed and Sam laughed from the table across the room.

"You should stop picking scissors Dean, you're too predictable." Sam laughed again and I found myself smirking, that laugh. So rare lately, so beautiful. My shower was nice but cut shirt when Sam came in to pee, he just had to be a dick and flush it too!

"Really Sam?!" I asked and shut the water off, he laughed but was quick about shutting up when I stepped from the shower. I motioned for him to hand me the towel but he was too busy staring.

"What? They're only boobs Sammy." I said and he averted his gaze, tossing my the towel. I dried my hair and Dean chuckled loudly from the other room.

"Come on now, you know Sam's still a virgin. No need in taunting him." Dean joked, trying so hard to choke by laughter.

"I am not a virgin Dean!" I smirked and lifted my eyebrows at him, he crossed his arms and three me a bitch face before scoffing.

"I'm not!" He defended and I nodded as if i believed him, laughing along with Dean.

"I'm going for food." Dean called out and closed the door, baby roars to life outside and he was gone leaving Sam and I alone for God knows how long. I rolled my eyes at Sam and walked from the bathroom to her my clothes. Sam collected his and I smirked as he left the door open, there was something I had been keeping from everyone--I had the biggest crush on him and it took every ounce of will power I had not to go climb in the shower with him. I had sworn Castiel to secrecy because he had read my thoughts one time, he had asked why they had been about Sam and I practically three my hand over his mouth. Him and his no verbal filter, asshat. It took him a little longer than usual and I was sure the raging hard on he had gone in with was the reason, fifteen minutes later he came back out in his pajamas and v-nevk t-shirt. I was already lying in bed over the covers in only a pair of daisy dookes and a tank top, no bra. He sat at the table and 'did research' just to avoid laying next to me. I noticed though, the few times he had to reach down and situate his boxers because they were getting a bit too tight over there. When Dean got home, I had been doing everything in my power to tease Sam, of the groan I for from him was anything to go by I was sure I was doing my job correctly. Dean chuckled as he saw what I was wearing, then he looked to Sam and smirked.

"That's my girl." He said and tossed my a beer and my burger, Sam clenched his jaws and three Dean the same bitch face as he had me earlier. This only got a loud laugh from him of course, which resulted in me laughing too. Dean placed Sam's 'rabbit good' as he called it on the edge of the bed and Sam looked down at it.

"You gonna eat, Sammy?" Dean asked him, now he was just being cruel and I had had about enough. It was okay now and then to tease him but Dean didn't know when to stop. Ever, so I stood and took it to hin sending him a wink as I sat it and the unopened beer down beside him. He smirked his thanks and I squatted down to give home a little peak show to retreave another for myself. Dean was eating away at his burger when I turned and Sam was trying, but not succeeding, to look nonchalantly at the computer screen as he ate. I wasn't a twig by any means but I was damn proud of the curves I had, I had gone through a tough patch before joining the winchesters after a ruguru attacked my family. I had gained up to nearly two hundred pounds and the stretch marks left behind were proof enough of that. Now I was down to one hundred and fourty eight and I was loving teasing Sammy. I knew I was sexy, and he liked confident girls.

"You got a bit a drool there on your chin, Sammy." I said as I walked back by and toward the bed. Dean fist bumped me and laughed as Sam whiped his chin for good measure, that night Sam stated in the chair a little longer after Dean had passed out drink and I had cut the lights off so only the street lamp lurk the room. Dean snores quietly and I could hear Sam tapping away at the let's, more research I assumed.

"Sammy." I said and saw him look at me, it wasn't that bright in there but it was just enough light for me to see his figure in the dark.

"Yeah?"

"Come to bed, I can't sleep with you making all the noise." I said and he looked back down at the computer, hands testing above the keys poised and ready to go but he pulled away and closed the laptop.

"Sorry." He said and I nodded, he stood and slowly made his way over to the bed. It must have been near eleven or twelve so I knew he was getting pretty tired, he pulled the covers down and slid in next to me. We layed there for a while just starring at the ceiling, well he was staring at the ceiling I was watching him.

"Thanks, for earlier." He said after a bit and I chuckled softly.

"Don't swear it Sammy, no big deal. Besides, it have me a chance to tease you a little more." I giggled and he sighed, he placed his hands behind his head and took a deep breath. We were pretty close together as it was but I knew he was on the edge, I touched his arm and tugged a little, a signal to him to move over.

"All we need is for you to fall off the bed and hurt yourself, forcing Dean and I to hunt this thing by ourselves." I joked and he scooted over so I was only a couple inches from him.

"You know I'm not really a virgin right?" He asked after a couple more minutes.

"I know Sammy, I have read the books." I said, he chuckled and I could almost feel the eye roll.

"We need to burn those." He said and I laughed softly, nodding.

"Yes we do." I said and he chuckled again before we went quiet for a long moment, I was surprised though when he rolled over towards me and looked down into my eyes.

"What?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Nothing, just--you were reading me on purpose weren't you?" I nodded and he chuckled softly, "You knew it would get me going, didn't you?" He smirked when I nodded again and surprised me yet again when he touched my face with his thumb, fingers resting on my neck as he leaned his face closer so his forehead lay on mine. I wasn't trembling, I wasn't! He smirked and whispered, "Why are you shaking?" I shrugged as he let his face lean in until his lips were inches from mine, I closed to distance and it was like heaven. They were so soft and he was a good kisser, he pulled away from me and let a slow breath leave his lips before he kissed me again, this time longer and more needy. I let my hands find his chest and we both stilled as Dean began to mutter in his sleep, I rolled my eyes at him. Even in his sleep he would mess up a good thing, Sam however didn't pay him any attention and began to kiss me again, things got good and heated and, of course, Dean's phone rang from the other side of the table.

"It's for you Sam." He muttered and turned over, Sam groaned and reached across me to retrieve it.

"Agent Smith." He said and listened before slapping the phone closed and throwing the phone at Dean, "Get up, there's been another one." We all got dressed and showed up with coffees in hand dressed in our black suits, I spoke with the witnesses as the boys did their thing and before long we were pulled up in front of a barn.

"A vampires nest?" I asked and they both nodded, it hadbt at all seemed like vampires at first glance but hey, they've been doing it longer. Just in case though I shoved my Angel blade into one shoe and a silver knife in the other.

"Silver? Angel blade? It's a vampires nest, not all of the above." Dean said as he grabbed his machette.

"Well, I'm going in prepared. Hand me my machette." I told Sam and he handed it to me, we all stuffed our guns into out pants and busted into the doors "guns a blazin'" as Dean liked to say. About give vampires later and we were all covered in blood and exhausted, taking a shower would be fun too because I lost paper rock scissors, totally on purpose though, for the first and second. I shrugged and fell on the bed face first, determined to take a nap while Dean showered. He would be there for about fifteen to twenty minutes, he always was after a hunt and he for the first shower. All of the tension and exhaustion went away though as Sam settled in bed next to me, a smirk on his face as he leaned his face down to mine. Soon we found ourselves holding onto each other like it was life or death as he settled in between my legs so he could move his hips alone mine, searching for any kind of friction. His mouth met mine and he quickened his hips when I wrapped my legs around his waist, thank God the bed didn't squeak because we really didn't need Dean picking on us about anything else. I could tell his pants were starting to hurt him, his could they not? I mean they were skin right already. His hands unbuttoned and unzipped my black pants and I gasped as he shoved his hand into the waist of my panties, I had to bite back a moan as he circled my clit greedily.

"Please, need to--" He interrupted me as he slipped his finger into my pussy and began to fuck me with it, my eyes rolled back into my head and he chuckled softly. That's when the shower cut off and we had to stop, I had just buttone up my pants and slid the zipper up again when Dean opened the door and stepped out drying his hair. He mumbled something about pizza again and was gone, Sam didn't move until we were sure Dean was gone but when he did he was shrugging out of his jacket. He sat up on his knees and began to unbutton the white shirt, moaning a soft relief filled sound as he finally undid his slacks. I had been too busy watching him to bother with my clothes but he wasn't, once he was down to his boxers he began to unbutton my shirt, letting me take it off my own shoulders as he took my pants off. He let himself take in my body for a few moments before he uncliped my bra and tossed it toward my clothes, my panties joining them after another moment. He settled in between my legs again and looked up into my eyes, taking a nipple into his mouth to tease. My hands found his hair, legs wrapping around him again to pull his in closer. I needed his cock inside me, needed it like I needed oxygen. He took his slow time though and I had to remind him that Dean would be back soon, that seemed to set him in motion and he discarded his boxers. He didn't tHe his time with sinking into me though, he was quick about fucking me too. God, he wasn't a virgin. Not by any means and it showed in the way he kissed me, the way his hands lingered down my body, the way his hips slapped against mine.

"Oh Sammy." I moaned and his lips met mine, moaning a loud sound of complete and utter content. Like he had wanted to hear me say that for forever, maybe he had. His lips were needly against mine and the sounds he was making was sending me closer and closer to the edge, he slid his hand down in between our bodies to tease my clit and that's all I need to throw myself over the brink, cumming on his cock several times before pushing him over to ride him. His hands found my hips and quickened my movements, fucking up into me like a mad man. His moans for deep all of a sudden and then they got high pitched and I knew he was gonna cum, the sounds he was making had me watching his face. Never heard Sam Winchester make those noises before, he three his head back and I felt his cum explode in me. Both arms wrapped around my back as he fucked up into me, he settled down after a minute or so and I just wanted to cuddle up next to him and go to sleep. He almost seemed embarrassed for a bit as he lay there, hands behind his head.

"Sounded like you really enjoyed yourself, Winchester." He chuckled a hoarse sound and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer to his chest.

"I did." He said and I leaned up to kiss him, his hands pushing my hair from my face as he kissed me back deeply.

"Been waiting on the for forever." I told him and he kissed me again, nodding.

"Me and you both baby." He said and that one word had my heart thumping wildly in my chest. He told me I could have the next shower and I thanked him with another kiss before I hurried into the bathroom.

.....

Dean walked into the room a few minutes after she had left Sam in the bed, Dean lifted his eyebrows and tossed Sam a beer before chuckling loudly.

"It's about damn time, Sammy. She's been pinning after you since you killed that demon back in Kansas." He said referring to when they all had first met, she was attacked by a demon not long after she joined them and Sam had saved her life that day.

"Jerk." Sam said and Dean laughed softly.

"Bitch." He respended and she founded herself smiling at them.

.....

We are after I came back from the bathroom, then Sam took his shower and we all layed down. Dean of course, had something to say when Sam leaned over to kiss me and it turned to a short make out session.

"You guys gonna have sex again?" He mumbled sleepily, I smiled before Sam sighed.

"Maybe." I said and he sighed loudly, rolling onto his stomach to push himself up and off the bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked as he grabbed his pillow and started toward the door.

"Sleeping in baby." He said and I laughed loudly, throwing an extra pillow at him.

"I was joking fork." I said and he turned as Sam made a soft sound in his throat.

"I wasn't." He said and I laughed again, he kissed me and Dean left, the car door shutting a moment later. Turns out he really wasn't joking he took it slower though, taking time to kiss every curve and crevice he could physically reach on my body. His hands tracing his favorite parts of me as he did that, then he made love to me and it was better than before. Just having him close to me made me wanna jump for joy, afterwards we lay together as we let ourselves take a brake, building our energy back up. I had closed my eyes when I felt him move beside me, he kissed my face and I giggled loudly.

"I haven't had too much luck in the past with relationships, but you already know that." He said and I nodded, looking up into my eyes.

"Maybe it didn't work out because they didn't know what we know, maybe you need to be with a Hunter. Someone that know and understands what you're going through." He nodded and smirked down at me.

"Someone like you?" He asked and I nodded, he chuckled and kissed me again before he pulled away and looked down into my eyes all serious all of a sudden.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked and he sighed softly, looking away before looking back into my eyes.

"Marry me." He whispered and I was silent got a bit, he have me the time to think too. He stayed quiet but he never stopped watching my face.

"You don't wanna marry me Sam." I said and he scrunched his eyebrows.

"Why not?"

"Because, I mean. I'm not wife material, I don't know how to cook, I hate cleaning. In not the type you take home to mama and introduce to the family, I never have been. I'm not--" He placed His index finger over my lips and looked down into my eyes.

"Don't you say it, don't you say you're not good enough. You're perfect to me. Besides, I want you as my wife not as my maid." He said and I was speechless, completely taken aback.

"Sammy, I don't know what to Say."

"Say yes," I blew out a breath and he smiled, "tell me you'll marry me." He said, I kissed him and he let his lips linger against mine for a long moment.

"Only of you're sure that in what you want."

"I've never been more sure of anything." I smiled a little wider and he chuckled, "So, is that a yes then?"

"Yes Sammy, I'll marry you're dorky ass." He laughed a loud happy sound and he for up and hogged to the door once he pulled his boxers on.

"She said yes!" He yelled to no one but the sky, I heard Dean tell for him to shut up and Sam walked back and held me as he kissed me deeply, kissing me until I was out of breath.

"Go to sleep ya idjit." I joked and he nodde some once more before we both went to aleep.

.....

Nine Months Later

"You ready?" Dean asked from the door, I smirked and nodded as he held his arm out to me. He walked me down the hallway and I could hear the people talking from the closed doors, then the music began and I took a deep breath.

"Don't let me fall." I said to him and he laughed softly.

"Wouldn't ever let that happen, sister." He punctuated on the end and it brought a year to my eyes which he quickly shooed away before the doors opened. We started down the isle and I smiled at the people that I saw on the rows closer to us. I saw Bobby clap Sam on the shoulder once they spotted us, his black tuxedo looked good on him but I wasn't paying that much attention. I was too busy staring at my fiance, that man to be my husband. I was surprised at how short the ceremony seemed as I stood next to him, cows only lasting a quick second before we were pronounced hunsband and wiyou

"Mrs. Winchester." Sam whispered and I giggled softly, smiling up at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too Sammy." I whispered as he leaned down and placed his lips against mine, the perfect ending to our friendship and the perfect beginning to a long life ahead of us.

\---THE END---

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one wasn't edited but I hope you still enjoyed it. Leave your thoughts down below in the comments, thanks and happy reading. <3


End file.
